1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gas separation devices and in particular to air filters having handles to aid in the installation and removal of the filters from the filter installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,175 which discloses an internally supported composite filter provided with a handle secured in the center of the filter which can be grasped by a workman when installing or removing the filter from a filter installation. While this arrangement has been found to be particularly convenient when installing the filter in an overhead or similar installation, experience has shown that in some applications the filter tends to bow and pop-out of the mounting structure of the installation if it is hurriedly removed by the workman. This causes the dirty particulate materials which have collected on the filter to be dislodged or shaken off the filter as the workman removes it from the installation. As a result, the dirty materials can fall into the downstream side of the filter installation and contaminate the gas stream on the downstream side of the filter. Thus, while it is desirable to provide a relatively inexpensive and easily handled filter, it is also desirable to provide an arrangement which minimizes shaking of the filter media as the filter is removed from the installation.